


with great power

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, College, Come Inflation, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Inflation, M/M, No Underage Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harley wonders why he and Peter haven't slept together yet; it turns out his powers mean there are some interesting effects.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The dim light of Peter’s bedside lamp cast stark shadows around his college dorm. It was small, even by most standards, but that, Harley supposed, was the price you paid if you didn’t want a roommate, which he knew Peter absolutely didn’t. He was on the unsociable side anyway (Harley wasn’t sure his boyfriend had attended a single social the whole semester), but it also would have made going on patrol a lot more difficult.

Now, though, they were curled up on Peter’s twin bed which they contentedly shared on the nights when Harley stayed over. Lately, Harley had been rather hoping that these late-night liaisons might lead somewhere further, but they never had so far. He glanced over at Peter, absorbed in a mechanics textbook, and pressed a tentative kiss to his cheek. Peter leaned into it slightly, but didn’t take his eyes off the page.

“Hey,” Harley said gently, stroking Peter’s hair gently.

“Hm?” Peter replied absently, turning a page without looking up.

“I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe…” He tailed off as Peter finally met his eye. “Well, it’s just that we haven’t, you know,” he added, and Peter’s dark eyes widened slightly.

“Oh.” The word came out softly, and Harley lost his nerve.

“Don’t worry about it,” he added quickly, but Peter shook his head.

“I do want to,” he blurted out, “it’s just that…”

“Nerves?” Harley suggested, and Peter chuckled.

“Of sorts.” Harley waited for him to elaborate. “Since I got my powers,” Peter said hesitantly, “things seem to function… a little differently.”

“Dare I ask?” he replied, letting out a slightly nervous laugh.

“When I reach… that point,” Peter said, definitely blushing now, “there’s… quite a lot.”

“Well,” Harley said thoughtfully, “let’s cross that bridge when we reach it, shall we?” He pulled Peter’s book gently from his hands and placed it on the nightstand, before reaching in to kiss him, settling into a familiar push-pull rhythm as the kiss continued.

Suddenly eager, Harley swung a leg over so he was sat on Peter’s lap, and fumbled with the buttons of Peter’s shirt, his hand brushing Peter’s firm abdominal muscles as he helped him shrug it off. This done, he seized the hem of his own t-shirt and tugged it off, and as Peter shuffled into a near-horizontal position, he bore down on him, the bare skin of his torso brushing Peter’s as the kiss deepened.

Cold fingers brushed his lower stomach and he gasped at the sensation. Peter mumbled an apology and he tried again, thumbing earnestly at Harley’s fly.

“I think this might be easier standing up,” Harley said, and Peter nodded in agreement, looking a little sheepish. Harley climbed breathlessly off him, and they made quick work of removing their jeans, before pressing into each other again as they sunk back onto the bed. Harley felt Peter’s tongue slide across his teeth, seeking entrance, and he parted his lips slightly.

Now lying on his back with Peter above him, he felt for Peter’s boxers and cupped a cheek. He felt Peter nod, and slid a hand inside, curling his hand around his dick, already firm and expectant.

“Is that okay?”

“God, yes,” Peter murmured, and Harley felt him grind involuntarily. “Hang on.” As Peter sat up to take them off, Harley propped himself up on his elbows, taking the time to admire his boyfriend’s toned frame, and the way the shadows fell across his upper body, his eyes drifting downwards as Peter returned to him.

“Mine,” Harley said quickly, before Peter could kiss him and cut him off again, lifting his hips slightly to allow Peter to pull his boxers off him. He blushed as his hard-on caught the elastic waistband, flicking back and grazing his stomach, but Peter just grinned awkwardly, and Harley sensed his eyes scanning his own slim body.

“How do you want to do this?” Peter asked, a little hesitantly, and suddenly Harley could bear it no more, seizing the back of his head and pulling him down into another fierce kiss.

“Need you,” he mumbled between kisses, “inside me.” Peter nodded and withdrew slightly, sucking on his fingers for a moment. Harley dutifully lifted his hips, and Peter massaged his hole for a moment, before gently sliding two fingers in, making him gasp.

“Is this alright?” Peter asked, pausing momentarily until Harley nodded rapidly, indicating that he should continue. He began to slide his fingers back and forth, and Harley let out an accidental moan as Peter’s other hand took his cock and began to stimulate it. “Let me know when you’re ready,” Peter said after a few minutes, and Harley felt a few drops of precome escape onto Peter’s fist.

“Okay,” Harley said finally, his heart pounding with exertion and anticipation. “Ready.” Peter’s fingers suddenly withdrew, and his hole seemed peculiarly empty, until he felt Peter easing his cock inside, thick and strong. He began to rock back and forth, slowly at first and increasing in speed. Harley panted words of reassurance between breaths, feeling his balls tightening as he got closer and closer to climax.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, then Peter murmured, “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Harley said breathlessly.

“Are you ready?” Harley nodded, and suddenly Peter’s thrusts sped up considerably, and Harley could feel his load moving around inside him. This was all too much for him, and he bucked his hips as he came, his own seed dripping down onto his flat stomach. Once the wave of arousal faded, though, he realised that Peter’s hadn’t stopped, and that his boyfriend was still thrusting back and forwards, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open in the bliss of his climax.

Harley could feel himself filling up as Peter’s come flooded his belly. Keen to at least clean himself off, he reached for the tissue box on the nightstand, and wiped the mess off his lower stomach. As he did so, though, he felt a firmness underneath, and, disbelieving, squinted in the low light. Sure enough, his stomach was starting to round out. Not massively, not yet – but also, Peter was showing no signs of stopping.

It felt strange, Harley couldn’t deny, but it was also rather pleasant, feeling himself slowly swelling with Peter’s seed. He placed his hands on his gradually growing belly and allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation.

After a few more minutes, he opened them again and glanced down, and blinked in surprise. His stomach was properly rounding out now – it looked as though he was very severely bloated, his belly distending outwards from below his ribcage.

“You okay?”

Peter’s gentle question took him by surprise, but he hastily replied, “Yeah, totally. Keep going as long as you like.” Peter nodded, and Harley added hesitantly, “Do you, uh, have a plug here at all?”

His boyfriend’s eyebrows flickered quizzically. “Yeah, in the nightstand drawer somewhere.” He patted Harley’s expanding stomach affectionately. “You want to keep this in, or something?”

“Maybe,” Harley said coyly.

“I think I’m almost there,” Peter said, and Harley reached into the drawer, fumbling around for the plug Peter had mentioned. His hand closed on it and he pulled it out, as Peter’s thrusts finally slowed to a stop.

“Shit,” Harley muttered, running a hand gently across his midriff. He was huge now, his belly having swollen far beyond its capacity. He couldn’t get over just how full he felt – as though he had eaten dinner for six. He handed Peter the plug as he slowly pulled out, and Peter collapsed alongside him with a sigh of exhausted contentment.

“God, you’re massive,” he said with a nervous chuckle, placing a hand on the immense curvature of Harley’s belly and rubbing it gently. He really _hadn’t_ been joking about coming a lot.

“Don’t take that tone,” Harley teased. “After all, you did this to me.” He hiccupped, and groaned as he felt his entire gut shift. A thought occurred to him. “Is this going to happen every time?”

“Not necessarily,” Peter said, and something in his tone gave Harley pause.

“What do you mean?” he asked, slightly suspiciously.

Peter blushed. “I… think I could have stopped sooner than I did.”

Harley’s mouth dropped open. “But you chose to keep going?”

The crimson in Peter’s cheeks deepened. “Possibly.” Harley smacked him lightly on the chest. “I thought you didn’t mind!” Peter protested, and Harley laughed and shook his head.

“I don’t.” He eased himself slowly off the bed, pulled his t-shirt back on and examined himself in Peter’s wall mirror. The t-shirt hadn’t been loose by any standards, but his stomach was now so swollen that it didn’t even cover his belly button. “Something tells me I can’t go home like this,” he mused as Peter joined him.

He stood behind, slid his arms around him and cradled Harley’s belly in his hands. “Guess you’ll have to stay the night.”

Harley placed his hands on Peter’s and tilted his head so Peter could kiss him on the cheek. “Guess you’re right,” he replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley came to consciousness slowly, and groaned at the dull ache in his abdomen. He had dreamt, inexplicably, that he and Peter had slept together for the first time, and that Peter had pumped him up like a balloon. He stifled a yawn and reached down to scratch his stomach, and froze. There was a definite swell beneath his fingertips, and as he glanced down, Peter’s comforter was rising considerably higher above the bed than it usually did. He lifted it tentatively to avoid disturbing his sleeping boyfriend, and sure enough, Peter’s arm was draped across his full, swollen belly.

He pressed a hand to it in disbelief, then eased himself out from under Peter’s arm and slid out of bed, sucking in his breath sharply as the mass inside him shifted. He pulled the hem of his t-shirt up to his chest, and examined himself in the mirror, vaguely recalling that he had also done the previous night. Harley tentatively began to explore the new expanse of stomach that dominated the mirror frame, tracing new stretch marks and slipping a finger into his belly button; it had not popped out, although it looked like it had been close.

In fact, as he tugged his t-shirt back down, the general image he got from his reflection was that he looked six or seven months pregnant, which was just a bizarre thought. _How would that even work?_ he thought, bemused; then, a moment later, _If_ this _was possible, who knew what Peter was capable of?_

As though he had sensed Harley thinking about him, Peter stirred from the bed behind him, and mumbled Harley’s name in his semi-stupor.

“I’m here,” Harley said gently, lowering himself onto the bed and lying back against the pillow.

“Hey,” he croaked, and Harley smiled. Peter was always unfairly cute in the mornings. “Jeez,” he added, palming Harley’s gut. “I forgot how full you got last night.”

“So did I,” Harley admitted, lifting the hem of his shirt again so that Peter could rub his stomach properly, and he immediately obliged. “I look pregnant.”

Peter grimaced. “Can you imagine?”

“It’s worrying that your response was _not_ , ‘don’t worry, Harley, that’s impossible’,” Harley said with a chuckle, inhaling sharply as Peter ran his fingernails across his sensitive lower belly, where a thin patch of blond hair rose above the waistband of his boxers.

“Honestly I can’t say for sure,” Peter admitted. “Biologically, there’s nothing in here – ” he patted Harley’s stomach ruefully, “ – that would make it possible.”

“But also biologically,” Harley pointed out, quite reasonably, “neither should it be possible for you to have dumped a two-gallon load into my guts.” His blunt phrasing was rewarded with a firm slap to his belly, which resonated around the small room.

“Thank you for that,” Peter said drily. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see. For now, though,” he added, “I need a shower. Want to join me?”

“Always,” Harley said with a grin. “By the way, how long before I can take this out?” He patted his thigh to indicate the plug.

Peter considered it. “Go to at least one class before you do,” he said after a moment. “Is that okay?”

Harley quirked an eyebrow, and a nervous laugh escaped the corner of his mouth. “That’ll raise some questions.”

“You’ll think of something,” Peter said confidently. “So how about that shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted anonymously because this is not the content that my user subscribers signed up for. Probably. Hope you liked it, though, and I still see comments, to feel free to leave one!


End file.
